Mario
'Sometimes, the best adventures are the ones that make you laugh' -'Advertisement slogan for Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003)' Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga is is a 2003 American comedy adventure direct-to-video film, produced by FUNimation Studios and released by FUNimation Home Entertainment, on November 17, 2003. It was also theatrically released in select cities in the United States in Christmas 2003. It is the first film in the Mario & Luigi series. It focuses on the dynamic brother duo; Mario & Luigi and their journey to the Beanbean Kingdom to save Princess Peach's voice from Cackletta and her assistant, Fawful who has a humorous way with words. Plot Princess Peach's voice being stolen by Cackletta and Fawful and they retreat to the Beanbean Kingdom. Toad alerts the Mario Bros and they rush to Peach's castle only to find Bowser who was attempting to kidnap Peach. Bowser agrees to help Mario & Luigi. During the night, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and the Koopa Troopa aboard the Koopa Cruiser on a trip to the Beanbean Kingdom but Fawful blasts them out of the sky. and the land in Stardust Fields and the gang is separated. Mario and Luigi rescue Prince Peasly, Cure Queen Bean, and Defeat Cackletta at Woohoo Hooniversity but land at Oho Island. They later find out Princess Peach's voice wasn't stolen and take her to Little Fungitown but then She is captured by Bowletta,(Cackletta's spirit possessed Bowser). The Bros travel to the icy north of Joke's End to trade the beanstar and eventually go to Bowser's Castle for a final showdown with Cackletta. Mario & Luigi win and the gang returns home. Voice Cast * Mario (Charles Martinet), the world-famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom * Luigi (Charles Martinet), Mario's younger but taller brother who is more timid and not as famous as he is. * Princess Peach (Jen Taylor), The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who's voice was stolen by Cackletta and is * Toad (Jen Taylor), A resident of the Mushroom Kingdom and Toad Town. * Prince Peasley (Fred Biggs), the prince of the BeanBean Kingdom and son of Queen Bean.. He rivals Mario & Luigi it terms of being a celebrity. Fawful turned him into a dragon but is saved by the Mario Bros. * Queen B. Bean (Oprah William Dunes), the queen of the BeanBean Kingdom. She is forced to eat a Belly Blech Worm which mutates her. She is cured by the legendary Chuckola Reserve. * Cackletta/Bowletta (Ellen Gwen), an evil witch and the main antagonist. * Fwaful (Nika Sanchez), Cackletta's assistant who is famous hor his infamous was of speaking. * Popple (Ralph Barr), the territory villain and theif. * Bowser/Rookie (Scott Rowder), Minor villain who works for Popple * Yoshi ( Nika Sanchez) * Lady Lima (Ellen Gwen) * Starshade Bros (Charles Martinet) * Border Bros (Charles Martinet) * Birdo (Jen Taylor) * Iggy (Fred Biggs) * Lemmy (Jen Taylor) * Morton (Scott Rowder) * Ludwig Von (Fred Biggs) * Roy (Scott Rowder) * Wendy (Jen Taylor) * Larry (Jen Taylor) Production In November 2002 Nintendo agreed to let FUNimation studios produce an animated feature film based on the newly announced game Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga. Production for the film ended in June 2003 and several artwork was released as promotional work. It was originally going to be released in theaters, but was then scheduled to be a direct-to-video release. Charles Martinet and Jen Taylor were announced as reprising their roles as Mario,Luigi,Peach,Toad etc. They were at the MoviePromo in September 2003 taking pictures and talking about the film. Release Upon its initial home video release it was tied in with McDonalds Happy meals with six toys: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Cackletta, and Fawful. In May 2003 the DVD edition was confirmed to have trailers for Super Mario Advance 4 and WarioWare, as well as Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Mario Kart Double Dash, and Mario Party 5. It also had a Virtual Beanbean Kingdom tour and a trivia about the Superstar Saga game hosted by Kathy Griffin. In its first week it sold 1.3 million DVD units and as of March 2004 it sold 5.17 million DVD and VHS units in North America. It was critically successful in North America. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 90% approval rating based on 26 reviews with an average rating of 8.7/10. Joe Fallon of TV.Guide praised the animation, and humorous storytelling as well as an engaging storyline and awesome characters. Merchandise A CD titled Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - The Grand Adventure was released in March 11, 2004 with music from the game. Home media FUNimation distributed the VHS & DVD units. Release date USA/Canada: November 17, 2003 Japan: November 19, 2003 Europe: November 21, 2003 Australia: November 28, 2003 DVD menu * Play * Scene Selection * GameCube & Game Boy Advance game trailers * Languages **English **Spanish **French **Italian **Portuguese **German **Japanese Ratings In most countries it is rating of E For Everyone and Ages3+ Awarda & Nomination The movie was nominated for the 7th best animated movie of 2003. And 12th best in the Idea Movie Awards. Sequels & Remake A sequel titled Mario & Luigi 2: Partners in Time was released to VHS/DVD on November 28, 2005 to critical acclaim. In 2009 a third movie was released titled Mario & Luigi 3: Bowser's Inside Story was released. A fourth movie was released in 2013, titled Mario & Luigi 4: Dream Team Adventure being the first 3D movie, and Blu-Ray. In 2015 a fifth movie titled, Mario & Luigi 5: The Paper Jam to DVD and Blu-Ray. An enhanced 3D remake was released to DVD/Blu-Ray on October 6, 2017. Polls Does this sound like a good BEANY idea? Yesss! Nah man! Hmmm.... Who is your favorite character in this movie? Mario Luigi Princess Peach Bowser Cackletta Fawful What is your favorite location Stardust Fields Hoohoo Mountain/Village Beanbean Fields Chucklehuck Woods Woohoo Hooniversity Teehee Valley Little Fungitown Gwarhar Lagoon Joke's End Copyright Copyright 2003-2019 Nintendo, and FUNimation. Mario, Luigi, and friends are trademarks of Nintendo. Category:Animated Films Category:Traditional animated Category:FUNimation productions Category:spinoffs Category:Mario Category:M Category:2003 Category:Nintendo Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Animation Category:Movies